


【Jason中心】循環終歸塵土

by zihjhuang



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zihjhuang/pseuds/zihjhuang
Summary: 觀看前注意事項:1.新法外刊(和Artemis&Bizarro組隊時期)25卷劇情一點提及。2.時間在紅頭罩與軍火庫結束，Jason自己打怪時期，其他人的刊我沒看所以時間線混亂。3.隱晦Alljay向，偏Brujay、Dickjay，先聲明我對夜翼了解不多，第2章有Timjay。4.OOC都是我的錯。5.Arkham Knight正式啟動，會在本篇出沒，但不會發生Arkham Knight X Jason這種CP，前後換位置放也一樣，目前預計Knight會出來亮個相然後自己開一個新路線偶爾串串場。6.全文共分4章。





	1. 第一章

滴水石獸在一旁竊竊私語。

──他聽得見。

Jason從這裡往下看去剛好可以清楚看見犯罪巷裡的情景，也可以看見遠處蝙蝠俠又再和小丑玩那個「殺了我不我不能殺你」遊戲。

一次又一次，然後無數次循環，就像他和Batman一樣，無數次吵架、互毆、又合作，再循環。

為什麼不斬斷這個循環呢？

Jason思考了下，自己在這裡，那麼Batman如果遇難了自己就可以來場英雄救美──當然，可以的話他會比較想在眾目睽睽下救下Bruce寶貝而不是恐懼的化身。

滴水石獸又開口了。

「看看你自己，膽小又可憐的Robin。」

──我已經不是羅賓了。

「你只能以這樣子的方式才能被家庭所接受。」

──我早就沒有家了。

「你是他最大的錯誤，你不該從墳墓裡回到地面上。」

Jason發誓他從未有過比此刻更想念以前他作為Robin時最喜歡的那個滴水石獸，至少它不會像現在他左腳邊的滴水石獸一樣說這些話！

有時候他總覺得自己能夠聽見各種事物的聲音，就像他當初在舊床鋪上看見的那個被遺棄的娃娃，於是在後來他被收養時就一起把它帶回莊園，這也導致Bruce和Alfred以為他很喜歡絨毛玩具。

「我應該離開。」

Jason輕聲說著，就好像輸入指令好讓自己行動般，然後他終於射出勾爪頭也不回地離開了這片區域，而那邊的Batman也剛好制服小丑，似有所感的抬頭望向那個空無一人的滴水石獸。

──「Jason，如果有一天你要離開，這將是你的選擇而非我的。」*(1)

大雨如瀑布般傾瀉而下，Jason堅持他只是被吵醒絕對沒有被嚇醒，雖然能看見這一幕的也只有他房間裡的那盆多肉植物，順帶一提它叫做Rosie*(2)。

他經常會做夢，大多是被小丑用鐵橇打得血肉模糊的情景，但今天他夢見的卻是那時候發生的事。他作為Robin時，無疑是深愛的Bruce的，當然不是說現在不愛了，但也許只是沒有那麼愛了。

「如果有一天你要離開，這將是你的選擇而非我的……哈！老頭子說那句話時絕對沒想過我沒有要離開，他也沒想拋棄我，結果我們卻天人永隔的場景。」

晃了晃腦袋，Jason瞥見時鐘才指向5點，但因為噩夢和傷口導致的頭疼阻止他睡個回籠覺，他決定複習下目標資訊。

威利‧海恩，一個軍火商兼政治家。最近將市場轉移到了哥譚，明晚打算正式和企鵝人見面，看樣子海恩已經放棄在大都會作威作福，而確實我們的哥譚女士一如既往來者不拒。

今晚海恩會有一場晚宴在布魯德海文，Jason已經弄到邀請函，他必須在海恩接觸企鵝人前先得到他想要的情報，因為他知道企鵝人的計畫明晚就會被其他義警摧毀，而到時候他要再掌握到海恩的行蹤就會非常困難。

雖然進到場地直奔目標看起來像是萬無一失的計劃，但考量到地方的守護者，Jason還是決定速戰速決。

哥譚的盛產是罪犯和神經病，比如現在這個在Jason旁邊嘰嘰喳喳的衣冠禽獸。他可以從對方的眼中看見瘋狂和變態般的慾望，他猜測對方可能是個冰戀患者，或是上流社會中的有特殊怪癖的變態。

他就不該為了防止Nightwing破壞他的計畫而選擇穿西裝打領帶走正門，他就該戲劇性的破窗而入凸凸凸的秒掉海恩那些該死的幫兇然後找到自己的目標、威脅他、恐嚇他，最後在他吐出他想要的情報後結果他！

然而這世上沒有後悔藥，所以Jason決定繼續扮演懵懂無知偷了家族大人的請帖、第一次參加宴會的迷途羔羊；而普拉‧布朗──對，那個變態的名字，就像蛇引誘亞當夏娃偷吃禁果一樣，引誘Jason跟他一起去他的個人休息間。

──另一方面。

「求……求求你！我真的不知道！我真的什麼都不知道！」

Dick……不，應該說Nightwing現在很困擾，Red Hood的勢力正在布魯德海文，而他最後也只能知道他們的目標是威利‧海恩，卻無法知道Red Hood追查他的目的。

他已經審訊了這個人好段時間，這個人是Red Hood安插在海恩身邊的探子，雖然Red Hood現在已經不再是黑幫老大但還是有些追隨者，不過對方看起來真的對雙方的計畫毫不知情。Nightwing精通的偵探技巧與判斷告訴他這個人真的只是被派來這裡，連自己要刺探什麼都不知道。

那麼，Red Hood到底想做什麼？即便是因為海恩要和企鵝人合作，也不至於大費周章的提前來找他，可以在雙方即將接洽當天來個突襲，這也是Red Hood慣用的手法之一不是嗎？

他和Tim一定是漏掉了什麼，有什麼是Jason不得不在海恩接觸企鵝人之前做掉他的原因。雖然也不排除他只是心血來潮，作為家族中最不可掌握的因素，Jason的行為想法確實總讓人捉摸不定，即使他現在已經收斂許多了。

和Roy不歡而散的事一定傷害了Jason，雖然在他找到對方時對方表現的毫不在乎。天知道當他再次見到Roy時，Roy那強顏歡笑的表情讓他多麼擔憂心痛，當然他是擔心Roy，痛心Jason。

當時他有多想立刻衝去抱抱Jason，告訴他大家一直都在等他回家，更希望能夠告訴他自己一直在等他回家，想和過去那樣一起和他舉辦茶會、或是夜巡、或更多的相處陪伴，但Dick也知道那是不可能的。

思及此，Dick突然想到，有沒有可能Jason早就知道他會來查他的目的並插手這件事，所以故意放出這顆煙霧彈(手下)來拖延他的時間好讓他去做掉威利‧海恩？

未完待續-

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

*(1)出自紅頭罩與法外者V2第25話老爺對Jason說的話，他讓我悲傷的想寫BE？？？

*(2)私心取自【Love, Rosie】電影，真的十分喜歡Rosie在婚禮時說的話：「不論你在哪，不論你在做什麼或是和誰在一起，我都將永遠、誠實的、真誠的、衷心的，全然的愛著你。」(我自己的渣英文翻譯請諒解)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

1.

熊娃娃：「嘿！你也是被拋棄的嗎？太好了我們可以做朋友。」

Jason:：「！？」

2.

滴水石獸：「想當初他還那麼小，會甜甜的喊我名字說我是他最好的朋友，一邊跟我抱怨Batman的事，然後在Batman喊他時他立刻愉快地飛走了，負心漢！」

Jason：「那時年少無知，現在我最好的朋友是Rosie。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇比鐘聲那篇早寫但很難寫！所以拖到連書房都先拿去更了！  
我以為會寫到連遊樂園後續都完結他還沒寫完但發現遊樂園後續更難寫了……。  
話說這個中心系列不管是否有分章節我都是全部寫完才敢放出來，不然我怕我坑了。


	2. 第二章

Jason現在的心情就像是上次他中了某種莫名其妙的魔法跑去對著Batman大喊3遍我愛你一樣難以言喻。*(1)

普拉‧布朗是個熱愛SM的變態，還是那種喜歡被大男人給S的那種。在他剛準備脫衣服的瞬間Jason就把對方打昏綁起來鎖進衣櫃，並查看了對方的私人休息間所有物品，雖然終於找到了海恩和Lex Luthor的交易資訊，但期間搜出來的那些他認識與不認識的變態玩具也讓他的雙眼受到了相當強烈的衝擊。

當然他也不是什麼沒見過世面的小毛頭，但果然比起這些變態他還是個三觀正常的人，或許也不算？如果不是Batman他一定要把那些東西通通塞到那傢伙嘴裡然後扔顆炸彈毀了這裡。

Nightwing現在應該已經發現自己中計了，沒錯，他今晚的目標不是海恩而是這個變態。他意外得知Luthor從一個魔法師那裡拿到了某樣東西，卻不知為何選擇與海恩做交易，他們在密謀什麼Jason暫時只有些猜測，不過今天他得到了那樣東西的位置就足夠了。

接下來只要他把那樣東西處理掉，大都會的飛天救難犬就安全了，至於海恩和企鵝人的交易？布魯德海文可是有Nightwing好嗎，他還可以在一旁邊吃辣熱狗配可樂邊觀賞飛天Grayson的表演呢！

──你知道你可以回家的，我們都很歡迎你……我……我們都很想念你。

Jason腦中突然浮現出Dick說那些話時的場景，對方的雙眼依然誠懇，語氣溫柔的彷彿他是一出聲就會受到驚嚇飛走的鳥兒，那時他剛和Roy分道揚鑣，最先找到他的是Tim，再來是Dick。

從Dick那裡得知了Roy回到Titan的消息確實讓他安心許多，但Dick那副好像他隨時都可能崩潰所以小心翼翼的態度讓他很想把他踹倒水裡，而他那時也確實這麼做了。

他們終歸是不同的，即使每次家族出事他都還是會回去幫忙；而他一旦出事他們也會立刻趕過來，但他們終究還是不同的存在，黃金男孩永遠都是那麼耀眼，即使他穿的一身藍黑。

他曾經把對Bruce的期望轉移到Dick上，那是在他們經歷許多次共患難後，他把從家人、長輩得到愛的想法轉移到Dick身上，但是Dick拒絕了他。

當然Dick並沒有明確的拒絕，那時他還年少無知，而Jason也表現得太隱晦。後來有一次Jason跑到Dick房間，穿著一件睡衣上衣和小短褲，抱著枕頭光著腳抬頭用一種既彆扭又期盼的眼神告訴Dick說他今天要睡這裡。

然後Dick就果斷的同意並拿著枕頭去Jason房間睡，離開前還體貼的幫他關上房門，所以隔天Dick就收穫了一間被砸爛的房間。

後來是偉大的Alfred阻止了他們的爭吵，因為他們吵到連Bruce用Batman式制止法都起不了作用的程度，雖然沒有大打出手，但他們的眼神都像是已經在心裡把對方打死一樣，但兩個人都不肯說為什麼吵起來。最後是Alfred領著Jason去打掃Dick房間，而Dick則是隨手拿了幾件衣服就回布魯德海文，那之後過了一段時間，Dick就得到了Jason的死訊。

他們之間的往事並不值得回顧，因為那充滿著悔恨與痛楚，但每次只要是和Jason有關的事，Dick就會忍不住回想起要是那一次他們沒有發生爭執，他選擇接納那個孩子的期望，那麼那時他對Jason說的話是否就不會成為永恆的悔恨。

「你永遠都不懂的接納善意，你就是一個只知道肆意索求的小鬼！」

銳利的話語像利刃一樣攻擊著那個孩子，他那被憤怒與累積下來的種種情感因爆發而蒙蔽的雙眼對此視而不見，而那孩子也太過倔強的不肯讓已經裝滿眼眶的淚水落下。*(2)

Dick知道Jason並不怪自己，是否選擇接納那份感情的選擇權本就在他手上，而那時他太過年輕還無法理清那些感情究竟是什麼，所以那並不是他的錯，他們都知道。也正因為無法挽回，Dick後來在對待Tim還有Damian的事情上抱有極高的包容與寵溺，即便被其他夥伴們戲稱為鳥媽媽他也依然固執。

回到現在，如今他的話語已經無法再傷害到那個已經長大成人的孩子，那個孩子的外殼太過堅強，抵擋了所有人的惡意同時也驅逐了所有善意。天知道Dick有多感謝上帝能夠讓他見到那孩子長大成人的模樣，雖然可能有點長歪了，但整體而言還是很好的。

Dick願意相信Jason會為了跟Batman的承諾而不殺人，但他想和他一起打擊犯罪，一方面算是彌補以前的遺憾；另一方面他真的無法再接受一次失去的痛楚，他相信Bruce也一樣。只是Bruce是Batman，所以即使希望Jason回家Batman也只會彆扭的說注意安全而不是跟我回家。

「……嘿，我猜你知道這裡是我的地盤，所以我想有我有權知道你在這裡做什麼，也許我們可以合作，互利互惠？」

當Dick終於追上Red hood的時候開口的第一句話讓他恨不得撕爛自己的嘴，開頭居然是這樣像是命令般的話，使他隔著面具都能感受到Jason的死亡眼神，但他還是硬著頭皮說完。面對Jason他引以為傲的情商和鳥媽媽關懷法總是會偶爾失靈，而自從他知道Jason跟Roy分開後失靈機率明顯上升。

關心則亂，是Tim對他這件事的評價，在他灰溜溜的跑到Tim的安全屋跟他要Lex Luthor最近的活動情報順便跟抱怨他又被Jason踹倒水裡的事情之後。

天知道他只是想關心他，然而當他說完話，Jason只是很平靜的的告訴他說他會把情報發給Tim。

「等等！你就不能直接告訴我嗎?為什麼要給Red robin？當然我不是說給他不好，我的意思是說給家族成員當然很好！但是我就在這裡你可以直接跟我說然後我們可以一起去！」

「因為我不想看見你！」

人見人愛的Dick Grayson瞬間受到滿點暴擊傷害失去意識，等他回神過來的時候發現自己已經死死抱住Jason的腰大喊你說清楚為什麼討厭我！

「哇喔，烈士……咳！你繼續說。」Tim啃著小甜餅配著咖啡，鍵盤敲的劈哩啪啦的同時還能一邊聽Dick說話偶爾應對幾句一邊過目情報，天知道他是經歷過什麼才能練就出這種技能。至於Dick則是習以為常的繼續用他那任何人見了都一定會心碎的表情控訴Jason今天的所作所為。

不過可惜的是聽他抱怨的人只是在搜集情報，畢竟對Tim而言最大的情敵就是Dick，所以他沒給他出餿主意他就該感謝他了，別指望他會給對方提供討Jason歡心的方法。

至於把Bruce當情敵？對方不開口還好一開口能讓Jason氣出哥譚大半個月不回來，換作是其他人也不會把他視作威脅，以當前的情況來說。

Tim記得那是他成為Robin不久的事，Alfred告訴Dick說Bruce又收養了一個新孩子。那天是他第一次親眼見到傳說中的Dick Grayson，在以前他只聽Bruce和Alfred提過，或是在資料上看過。對方穿著普通的警察制服，全身上下寫滿狼狽但卻氣勢洶洶，看起來像是一下班就趕來。

不過當Dick一看見Tim的當下卻柔和了雙眼，用十分溫柔且毫無隔閡的語氣歡迎他成為家人，那雙湛藍色的眼瞳滿是真誠與喜愛，說實話那是Tim至今為止為數不多的預料之外。

畢竟考慮到上任Robin的情況，Dick的表現讓人以為對方完全沒經歷過那些事似的，不過之後對方進到蝙蝠洞傳來的怒吼讓他知道對方的內心其實並不如這份第一印象。

那晚Tim並不知道Dick和Bruce具體爭吵了什麼，不過從隔天他們彼此臉上的傷來看肯定不單單只動口不動手。*(3)

那之後Dick的表現完全就是一個完美好哥哥，對他的關心和指導就跟瀑布一樣持久不停，甚至有時讓他感到壓力，不過除此之外一切都還是很美好的。直到他有次出任務和前Titan成員合作，瞭解到Dick以前其實並不如他現在所見那樣，不過這並不影響如今他們彼此的感情。

Lex Luthor的情報看起來無懈可擊，仿佛對方真的只是個普通企業家從沒做過什麼攻擊太陽之子的事一樣。但既然Jason說對方有問題那當然還是只能繼續調查，Tim本來想接下這件差事，這樣他就能光明正大跑去和Jason一起出任務（約會），但在Dick一副你搶我東西你無情無義的眼神下，加上Titan又突然倍增的事以及Wayne集團的文件量，他只能忍痛割愛。

──早晚有一天把這些通通推回給你們然後帶著Jason跑出大氣層！Tim表面不動聲色，內心忿忿的想。

未完待續-

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

*(1) 在【Jason中心】說三次我愛你 那篇有提到這件事，那表情要自己想像。

*(2)在【Jason中心】書房的知更鳥那篇有提到這件事，這邊是案發現場詳細。

*(3)以後有篇會提到具體內容，暫時還沒成型，成型再來這更新。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

1.

Tim：「為什麼我這麼累，在每個中多章節系列都有出現但主場都不是我！？難道作者眼中我的CP是咖啡嗎！？」

Jason：「我聽說……有一個系列是你主場，但才寫了開頭。」

Tim：「！！！」

2.

Dick：「為什麼踹到水裡之後不是接著重感冒被照顧的劇情？」

Jason：「你連續劇看太多了。」

要是Nightwing在炎夏的某個夜晚因為掉進水裡就重感冒，那以後企鵝人大概都往他身上潑水就能繼續逍遙法外了吧？Jason心想。

3.

Luthor：「我說我其實真沒搞事你們信嗎？」

Jason：「去和Batman說吧。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我只要想到書房那篇我心就痛，我怎麼可以讓大少那麼心疼！但我還是寫了所以只能自己吞玻璃。  
我超不會寫Tim的，有人可以給我科普些關鍵詞或線索嗎？也許他主場的那篇系列就能寫得出來，而不是拐個彎給別人當主場(話說小達米的主場……我真的要讓這個在我文裡永遠10歲上下的小孩當某篇的主場嗎……)


	3. 第三章

當Jason趕到的時候海恩已經把地點轉移了，看樣子對方對這件武器十分看重，其程度從每半天都會更換一次位置就能看出。

不過究竟是什麼樣的武器能既強大又可隨意移動？Jason原本以為是某種魔法裝置，但後來發現海恩的下屬都未配置任何防護或攜帶疑似裝置的物體，所以他初步推測那武器在未使用期間毫無危險性。

Jason選擇關掉通訊器孤身潛入，他並不打算和家族在這次事件上保持聯繫，畢竟今天他的目的只有調查而非戰鬥，不過很快他就發現他判斷錯誤。

這次的轉移地點在布魯德海文某個靠近碼頭的別墅，所有人都聚集在裡面的一間會客室，當Jason終於潛伏到那裡的天花板上時，他看見了一群僱佣兵和一個神經病。

不能怪他這樣想，那個傢伙穿著一身鎧甲，頭罩上還有兩個小角活像個盜版Batman，胸口還漆著Arkham的標誌──說真的，哪個Arkham出來的神經病會這麼幹呢？不過即使對方是個神經病，也一定是最難對付的那個，其等級可能和小丑不遑多讓，從剛走進來的Deathstroke對他的態度來看的話

「希望你有足夠的把握，Knight。」

Deathstroke牽著一個小女孩走進門一邊開口說道，而那女孩在一見到Arkham Knight──對，那個神經病的稱呼，其他傭兵都是這麼喊他的，就立刻跑到他身邊，跟小孩被警察叔叔帶回給媽媽身邊時……呸，什麼鬼形容，Jason立刻拉回跑偏的思緒繼續觀察那個叫做Arkham Knight的傢伙。

看樣子這次的任務等級需要提到最高，Jason心想。撇開充滿不確定性的Arkham Knight不說，光Deathstroke一個人就不是他一時半刻能夠對付的，然而就在Jason不斷分析情報做出應對方案時，威利‧海恩打開大門走了進來。

「喔，我可真是愛死你了我的Knight！如果不是你的計策，我的計劃就不會如此成功且不被Batman或是Nightwing發現！」

威利‧海恩一進門便滔滔不絕的誇讚Knight，而Knight就連姿勢都沒變，只是抬手摸了摸身旁女孩的頭，那樣子讓Jason覺得對方像在撫摸動物。

「親愛的雪莉，今天就是你派上用場的時候了。等到日出之時，我——偉大的海恩家主，就將成為新的人間之神！當然你功不可沒，我的Knight，來，讓我們舉杯慶祝！」

海恩完全不介意Knight的冷漠，依然沉浸在自己的喜悅中，直到他舉起桌上Deathstroke在一進門就放在那裏的酒杯，將裡面如同鮮血般的液體嚥下的那一剎那，他突然滿臉驚恐的倒下。而Knight在對方倒下後離開沙發，其動作利落和完美的身材讓傑森判斷對方一定受過極為嚴苛的訓練，但下一秒那個名為雪莉的女孩掏出小刀打算刺向海恩的情況容不得他繼續分析。

儘管Jason針當前情況做了23種計劃和後備計劃，但唯獨只有這種情況不在他任何預料之中與之外。

他在突襲的瞬間就扔了顆煙霧彈混合著催眠瓦斯，雖然對那位Knight和Deathstroke可能不起作用但至少能放倒其他傭兵。然而沒想到的是，Knight彷彿擁有預知加透視能力般在他落地的當下就制伏了他。

Jason發誓在他成為Red Hood的生涯裡，除了自己輕敵或毫無防備外，幾乎沒有發生過在高度戒備且主動出擊的情況下被放倒過的經歷，雖然現在有了，但任誰都知道這是最糟糕的情況。

Arkham Knight在制伏Red Hood的瞬間便打暈對方，他深知放任這些蝙蝠家族的人思考隨時可能讓局勢逆轉，其它時候他可以放任，但現在不行。

「你一定很疑惑，不過我並不打算向你解釋什麼，你只需要知道你現在的感受就跟那些在你實驗室裡全身無力卻能思考、且能清楚感受到痛楚的實驗品一樣。」

Knight走到昏迷的雪莉面前為她注射某種液體好讓她能夠醒來，然後牽著對方走到海恩面前如此說道。而雪莉則在靠近海恩的瞬間便用撿回來的小刀瘋狂刺向對方，雖然瘋狂但因年幼所以暫時無法致死，不過也足夠海恩痛不欲生。

在雪莉滿身鮮血因疲憊而停下動作後，Knight果斷往海恩頭上餵了顆子彈了結對方，然後他把昏迷的Jason扔進衣櫃裡就牽起雪莉準備走人。

「看樣子你沒打算殺了他。」

Knight聞言停下邁步的動作，轉頭看向說這句話的Deathstroke，對方看起來就像是隨口一說，眼神也不怎麼專注。

「你希望我殺了他嗎？」

Knight歪了下頭，回了個疑問句給Deathstroke，有那麼一瞬間讓Slade覺得如果他給予肯定答案，對方會真的會去把櫃子裡的Red Hood給殺掉一樣。不過據Knight先前的說法，Red Hood在接下來的計畫裡還有很多作用，所以現在這些想法毫無意義。

當Jason被Nightwing叫醒時完全無法理解狀況，他發現自己居然沒死還毫髮無傷的被扔進衣櫃裡。至於Nightwing則是滿臉擔憂的檢查Jason，發現他是真的沒有受傷後打開通訊器並意示Jason也打開，然後他們聽見一陣吵雜聲混合著Red robin的聲音。

「Red Hood，幸好你沒事，我們找了你3個鐘頭，不過看來還是太遲了，我們需要你的情報。這邊是大都會，目前Batman和Wonder Woman以及Superman正在監視Lex Luthor，據說對方等等會和威利‧海恩見面，但Nightwing說海恩的屍體在你那裡，所以我們需要知道是誰會代替已死的海恩出席？」

然後Red robin還沒能等到Jason的回覆，場面就突然混亂起來，只見一架直升機降落到樓頂上，Arkham Knight領著Deathstroke和一群傭兵走向Lex Luthor。這一切顯然也在Luthor的預料之外，只見他轉身就跑，但跑沒幾步就突然雙膝著地抱頭慘叫，沒人知道發生什麼事，而一旁和Batman一起監視情況的Superman立刻衝上去打算救人。

但誰都沒想到那群僱傭兵一人一手氪石，天知道他們是從哪裡弄來這數量，但情況不容多想，Wonder Woman立刻前去營救卻沒想到還有另外一批潛伏在四周的傭兵，其如同士兵般訓練有素的使用各種陣型居然奇蹟似的牽制住了Wonder Woman。

三巨頭已經有兩個現階段無法主場，而我方只剩下尚在潛伏的Red robin外就只有Batman。Robin早在Nightwing找到Red Hood時就開著戰機去接他們，不過當前情況一時半會也趕不上，所以目前的關鍵是時間和Lex Luthor的命。

幸好在慘叫之後Lex Luthor只是脫力並無生命危險，不過當Batman看見Knight牽著的小女孩掏出小刀走向Lex Luthor的時候覺得事態發展越來越詭異了。但是即便察覺到不對勁，Batman還是必須阻止小女孩殺人，但當他用蝙蝠標打落女孩的小刀時，迎接他的是Deathstroke的掃射，所以Knight只能交由Red robin對付。

然後在Batman用餘光關注戰場時，他看見不到幾輪Red robin就差點被Knight踹下樓頂，目前岌岌可危的攀著欄杆以求不摔成肉餅。那個據Jason所說的名為Arkham Knight的人確實對他們所有人瞭如指掌，不單是蝙蝠家的成員，就連正義聯盟的弱點也一清二楚，而他們卻連對方的一點底細都不知道。

未完待續-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 騎士小翅膀就是霸氣!  
我打遊戲的時候路過牢房那群罪犯、和我在外面飛在屋頂上跑來打我的那群罪犯，活像群Arkham Knight腦殘粉，對他的強大深信不疑讓我覺得他們把他當神了。不過他們確實訓練有素到讓我一個手殘打得要死不活，不小心就End簡直想把某小孩抓起來打屁股，不過當我一見到對方時我就只想喊跟我回家我會對你一輩子好！(原來我也是騎士狂熱粉嗎？？)  
話說我本來想寫陣型什麼的，我覺得騎士應該是很會帶兵打仗的類型，當然Jason本身就精通軍事戰略，只是Jason並沒有軍隊而騎士有。  
騎士的後續在之後他的路線會提到，我希望以後我能寫他和Jason手牽手跑出哥譚氣死蝙蝠家(


	4. 第四章

「停手吧！這不是你想要的結局！」

就在情況危急到一個境界時，Jason突然大喊並加入戰局，有了他和Nightwing及Robin的幫助，情勢瞬間逆轉。

只見從頭到尾除了把Red robin踹下樓外毫無動靜的Arkham Knight緩緩收起武器看向被Robin制止的雪莉，對方就差那麼一點就能將小刀送進Lex Luthor的身體裡，如對待海恩那般。

雪莉掙扎著望向Knight，看起來像是很不解，而Knight只是嘆了口氣對她擺了個手勢便轉向Jason。

「雪莉‧泰勒，我猜這名字你應該會覺得耳熟。」

就在Jason打算和Red robin一起制伏Knight時，對方突然開口說道。

「三個月前，你還差點被她母親和阿姨控制*(1)，記得嗎？但她們都死了，你卻活了下來，然後雪莉也活下來了。她被一個魔法師交到Luthor手裡，然後被Luthor交易給了海恩，因為海恩有一項計謀。」

根據騎士的說法，三個月前Jason他們解決精神控制事件時死去的姐妹就是雪莉的母親和阿姨，那時他們最終沒能找到幕後黑手只摧毀了所有實驗室，但他們不知道的是，海恩那時早已得到了最終實驗成果並與Luthor做了交易。雪莉擁有比她母親更強大的能力，她能夠做到雙方透過飲下彼此鮮血作為媒介將兩個靈魂互換身體──也就是海恩喝下的那杯液體，那是超人的鮮血。

「她找到了我，在我剛來到這裡不久，滿懷迷惘並對一切毫無知覺的時候。*(2)她請求我幫助她，她不需要拯救，她需要的只有怒火及復仇。所以我策劃了一切，一邊幫助海恩讓你們迷失調查方向的同時透露真正的線索給你。」

Knight對著Jason陳述一切，雖然對方戴著面罩但Jason覺得對方知道他能夠理解雪莉的那份痛楚與憎恨。此時雪莉突然尖叫了起來，她大哭著、淒厲的叫著，以一種無法言語的方式傳達她的悲憤，她盯著Lex Luthor又哭又叫卻無法掙脫Robin的箝制。

「她只有8歲，也永遠只能8歲。海恩對她做的實驗本來就是拿她當消耗品來使用，而你正在殺死她最後的心願。」

Knight的話語如同利刃無差別攻擊所有人，義警們此時除了尚被Deathstroke牽制住的Batman外，因為顧慮到Jason的情緒，其他鳥兒尚拿捏不準該如何應對目前情況，場面看似已經控制住但實則還是被Knight牽著走。

往事歷歷在目，即使Jason已經決定不再回首，但如今他又不得不做出選擇。繼續著Batman那套不殺人的理論並奪去小女孩死前唯一的心願，還是乾脆舉起眼前被Knight遞至身前的槍處決那個作惡多端的惡人、完成女孩死前的願望，不論是哪一個都是一道送命題。

──「Jason，如果有一天你要離開，這將是你的選擇而非我的。」

Bruce曾說過的話在腦中突然響起，讓Jason無端的感到寒冷，所有人都在看著他，等著他的下步動作，而騎士就站在那一動不動的舉著手裡的槍， 對方的頭盔反射出Jason一部分的臉，讓他以為自己在照鏡子的同時也讓他突然想通了所有事。

在所有人戒備的眼神下，Jason終於拿起了Knight的槍，他迎著Batman略顯失望的眼神走向Lex Luthor，而騎士則擋在Nightwing和Red robin面前。

「你要來救贖我嗎？」

不知何時停止哭喊的女孩在Jason走近時開口，她的聲音嘶啞難聽，但穿著打扮卻像個受人寵愛的小公主。Jason記得她被Deathstroke牽進屋時全身上下沒一處不像個受虐的實驗品，但現在卻十分乾淨，看樣子Knight對她非常好。

然後Jason在Lex Luthor面前站定，在對方驚恐的眼神下拆開了手上的槍令其散落於地，而又在對方鬆口氣的當下瞬間揍翻對方。

「我很抱歉，雪莉，但我不能這麼做，也不能讓你這麼做。讓我幫助你，好嗎？」

Jason邊說著邊轉身抱住了那個痛哭的女孩，他最終還是作了同樣的選擇，選擇了他的家族、他的家人──選擇了他最深愛的Bruce。

伴隨著淒厲的哭聲，整棟大樓突然發出爆炸般的聲音，隨之而來的是無數濃煙飄上戰場，那是Arkham Knight的撤退信號。傭兵們整齊迅速的撤離戰場，當煙霧終於被恢復力氣的Superman吹散時，現場已經沒有任何敵人，徒留下一陣陣淒厲的哭聲不斷迴盪在空中。

──我很抱歉。

──Jason，讓我幫助你。*(2)

恍惚中Arkham Knight聽見了那來自過往的聲音，一切就像是循環一般，他離開但他留下；他給予而他回報，然後一切到了最後全都回歸到原點。

朝陽終於緩緩升起，驅散一切黑暗的同時也帶來新的希望。Arkham Knight終於摘下頭盔，露出了一張十分年輕的面容，其五官和Jason十分相似，但左臉上卻有著一個被烙下的J字──他是來自平行世界的Jason Todd。

「我們接下來要去哪？」

「你想去哪？」

「你是雇主，你說了算。」

「那就去紐約*(3)吧。」

Deathstroke聽完便不再言語，就只是靜靜的站著，等待Knight結束他對哥譚無聲的道別。

循環終歸塵土-完

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

*(1)母親和阿姨就是海莉‧泰勒和諾雅‧泰勒，出自我的【Jason中心】死神的鐘聲系列裡，蝙蝠家族聯手解決的案件。

*(2)出自Arkham Knight遊戲裡後期主線中Batman對Knight說的話，我邊打邊哭，典型的打在你身痛在我心。

*(3) 紐約的英雄是漫威家，我打算讓世界更龐大。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

1.

Luthor：「我說了我沒搞事！我只是無知的交易了個小女孩幫助別人的邪惡計畫！誰知道會出現Arkham Knight這麼不按常理出牌的傢伙！」

Jason：「除了你大都會也沒幾個能躺槍的。」

2.

Arkham Knight：「乖貓咪。」

雪莉：「喵~」

3.

Deathstroke：「你這麼大費周章這只是要給一個小女孩拿小刀捅人的機會？」

Arkham Knight：「不止，還有看看另一個自己和這個世界蝙蝠家的人，和有錢吃個辣熱狗。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜聞樂見的復仇者聯盟劇情開跑囉！由Arkham Knight所率領的Deathstroke一行人……咳！這不是預告，我只是要說我要結合多元宇宙了，沒錯我要讓寶貝騎士去和復聯玩，不想看混合復聯的可以跳過Knight線。(反正總有一天我要讓他回來拐走Jason)  
Knight部分我還不知道怎麼寫，我想以不影響Jason中心系列來讓他偶爾出場，目前沒人知道他的身分，而他是怎麼來到這裡並幫助雪莉的以後他走復聯路線會說。


End file.
